Mirror
by themagicalflyingscone
Summary: Warning – Swearing from England Based on a conversation on Omegle, then turned into a one shot with help of a friend! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER – WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA (though if we did it'd be cool) First Fanfic R R


Standing in front of his bedroom mirror, England smiled at his reflection, showing himself ina full length, snow white wedding dress, a pair of strappy heels in hand. He gazed thoughtfully at his ensemble, before muttering to the room at large "I look." He paused. "Pretty."

Noticing a second person in the mirror, Arthur shrieked and turned around clutching the heels to his chest. With a fierce blush he glared at the man in the doorway, whilst yelling.

"Where did you come from?" He yelped, both annoyed and marginally embarrassed.

America smirked from his spot, and carried on leaning on England's doorframe. With a smile evident on his lips, "Dude, I was standing here the whole time!"

Arthur's face slacked with shock, the crimson rising in his cheeks, and a perfect 'o' formed by his mouth causing Alfred to snort as he tried desperately to hold back his laughter.

Deciding the younger nation had seen enough, he glared at Alfred. "G-get out of here then!" He narrowed his eyes before continuing "And don't tell _anyone_ about this!"

It was America's turn to be shocked. "Don't tell anyone about this? You're talking to the Hero!" He said it as though it was the most obvious point imaginable. His arms flailed wildly to himself, his voice raising an octave. "Why would I do that?"

Not seeming to completely trust him, England growled at the American. "Don't you even think about it, I'll fucking wring your neck of you do! I'm Serious!"

Completely ignoring him, Alfred absorbed himself in his own mind. "I wonder what France would think of this?" He thought aloud.

"Don't you fucking tell him!" Arthur spat a hamburger-lover who quickly counted.

"But I'm the hero, I can't just not tell anybody!"

It was clear that something inside England snapped at that comment as he proceeded to rant at the top of his voice. "Heroes don't spill other people's embarrassing secrets and ruin their lives! That's not heroic AT ALL! Think about it. Think!"

America sniggered, "I can't think dude, you're in a wedding dress!"

Taking a step forward, England all but snarled. "That does not make me any less of a man! Heed my bloody words or I'll throw my heels at you! Do you want a shoe in your face, hm? Because I could do it right now if I wanted to!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Wearing a dress and high heels makes you no less of a man then the awesome hero? You sure Dude!?"

"Don't tell anyone, or I swear I will clobber your fucking face!"

"Like no one? At all? Dude you can't be serious!" A pout crossed America's face.

With a sigh, Arthur looked down. "Alfred, come on you care for me, right? Pain and humiliation leaked into his voice. "Because I are for you as well and people who care for each other keep each other's secrets, d'you understand?" He finished.

A brief silence fell between them, Arthur waiting for a response. His eyes narrowed, before his tone turned dangerous, punctuating each syllable. "Do. You. Under. Stand?"

Alfred sighed in defeat. "Okay dude, you got me. I won't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"…do you promise?" England asked in a small voice. "Say you promise….pinky swear."

America shook his head slightly before mumbling along to the promie.

A smile lit up Arthur's features. "Good. I'll trust you on this because you are my friend." He frowned momentarily, "is that good?"

Alfred smiled in return. "Totally bro."

England's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Good! Goody!" He continued chanting to himself "good, good, good," before turning to America. "You're free to go."

America looked incredulously at Arthur. "I wasn't held captive, Artie, I was free to go because AMERICA HAS ITS FREEDOM!" You could almost hear patriotic music and a flag fluttering in the breeze.

Arthur's face remained blank for a few seconds before he turned away. "Just fucking go."

A childlike frown formed on America's face. "Why dude? I'm enjoying this!" He whined.

"Oh, all right!" Arthur relented. "You can stay here, I suppose, if my wedding dress arouses you so much."

A playful smirk and a spark of mirth became present on Alfred's face. "I never said it arouses me dude. You said that!"

With a final glare and a shove to get America out of the room England, once again, continued examining his reflection.


End file.
